callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Thief is an enemy who appears in the Zombie map "Five". He has the ability to steal players' weapons. Overview The Pentagon Thief will teleport on to the map at certain rounds after the power has been turned on and will attempt to steal players' weapons. However, he cannot hurt the players. When he steals a player's weapon, he teleports that player to the power room. If he is killed before he steals all the players weapons, a Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If the player kills him after taking a player's weapon he will give the players their weapons back, and drop a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale. If the player kills him before taking any player's weapon, he will drop a Bonfire Sale. Killing the Thief The thief has immense health and can run infinitely so trying to outrun the thief is not the best tactic, as the thief will eventually catch the player if not disrupted. One way to kill him in co-op is for all the players to stay in the conference room and attack the thief while one player distracts the thief by circling around the tables. The Ray Gun is a very effective weapon against the thief, so is Mustang and Sally; Winter's Howl will slow him down; Claymores work too. Another way to kill the thief is using the Death Machine on him. This is one of most difficult and luck-based methods because it depends where it will appear after killing a zombie who might have it. Trivia *The Pentagon Thief is the first enemy in the zombie mode that cannot hurt the player directly. *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same numbers as in the campaign. *He is only visible for the player which he's targeting and players he might have already stolen weapons from, but the others are free to shoot him (even though he's just a fog). *On the strap of the Thief's bag, there is an Illuminati code that reads "living dead". *If the player is downed, the Pentagon Thief will still steal one's weapon, however instead of stealing the player's pistol, he will steal the weapon the player was using last before downed. The player will still have to be revived, however, and will act as if not having been downed at all. *If the player has only one gun and the Thief steals it, the player will be left with no weapons except for the knife. *The Thief starts out with a slow walk when he enters the map. If someone shoots him or he spots a player, he breaks out into a fast sprint. *If he's killed with Insta-Kill on, he will only drop a Max ammo, never a Bonfire-Sale (Co-op only). *The Thief has the same drawing on his head as Clarke in the mission numbers. *As seen in this video, the Thief can steal a Death Machine. The power-up icon will then instantly disappear and player will not lose any other weapons. *When the Thief is near death he will begin to flinch, but he will not slow down. *If a player downs himself during the Thief Round and is revived by another player, the Pentagon Thief may not go after the player thus making the player who was down, the only one remaining with two of their weapons not taken. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed, the female announcer says "Alert, Containment Failure, system monitoring will remain on alert status" even though his break in was contained by the players. If the Pentagon Thief escapes, the female announcer says, "Containment successful" even though he escaped. *He is currently the only enemy who is not frozen over completely by the Winter's Howl or its upgraded counterpart, he can be severely damaged and slowed down however. References lol Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode Category:Bosses